Valentine s day vs white day
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Día de San Valentín y Día Blanco. ¿Por qué son tan complicados?


Skip Beat no me pertenece.

He cumplido dos años escribiendo fanfics. Gracias a todas en verdad. Seguiré escribiendo hasta dónde mi mente me lo permita, ya que no tengo muchas nuevas historias de Skip Beat por escribir.

 **Valentine´s Day vs. White Day**

 **San Valentin.**

San Valentín. Un agridulce San Valentín.

Realmente nunca me había importado esta celebración, pero desde que la conocí todo es diferente.

Obviamente no esperaba un giri chocolate, pero sí un houmei. Pero vaya que sufrí esperando por mi regalo.

Incluso esto empezó desde mi cumpleaños, el 10 de febrero.

Ella no se tuvo la culpa, se equivocó de fecha sin querer, aunque he de admitir que sí me decepcionó un poco, sin embargo obtuve mi regalo el 14 de febrero. ¡Vaya regalo! ¡Una ovejita! Adorable como ella.

Pero desgraciadamente no todo fue hermoso en ese San Valentín.

Al encontrármela de casualidad, se asustó y tiró algo. Esos eran chocolates ¿pero por qué esa actitud sospechosa? ¡¿Para quién eran esos chocolates?! ¡¿Y por qué no quería que yo los viera?! Claro, quién más… Fuwa Sho… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le daría chocolates a Fuwa Sho? ¿Acaso no lo odiaba? ¿Pensaba reconciliarse con él y volver a su lado?

Al día siguiente nos vimos en el set de Dark Moon. Ahí me dio mi ovejita. Oh, pero le dio chocolates a Yashiro-san. ¿A Yashiro-san y no a mí? ¿Y en mi cara? No sé qué le habrá dicho mi mánager traidor que salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando salí de mi camerino, Momose-san y Oohara-san ya tenían chocolates también. Yashiro se dio cuenta de mi mal humor y la clara razón. Y para acabarla de amolar, apareció el maldito de Fuwa, con un enorme y exagerado ramo de rosas destellantes que me dejaban ciego con tanto kira kira.

Tuvieron un malentendido al parecer, pero ¿por qué le daba chocolates a su acosador? Al parecer, Fuwa pensó que Kyoko y ese tipo salían juntos, ¡qué alivio que no fue así!

Bueno, ¡¿pero y ahora?! ¡Maldito Fuwa! ¡¿Por qué la besa?! ¡¿Y Kyoko por qué no se aleja?! Estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Kyoko lo empujó. ¡Gracias al cielo!

¿Su primer beso? ¿Ese tipo? ¡Jamás! Tuve que inventarme una tonta regla para que dejara de pensar en ese estúpido que mancilló sus puros labios…labios que debieron ser míos…

Está furiosa. A pesar de todo lo que inventé, no olvida ese horrible incidente. ¡su mente está llena de él!

Oh, pero vaya sorpresa. Sí me preparó un regalo de San Valentín. Una gelatina de vino. Para mí. Solo para mí. ¡Precioso y delicioso! Y es solo mío. Fue mejor que los miles de chocolates que recibí esa semana.

Pero ¿y ahora? ¿por qué esa cara? ¡Demonios! ¡Lo recordó! ¿Qué tengo qué hacer para que lo olvide? Solo tengo una opción. Besarla. Lamentablemente –o afortunadamente- desvíe mi objetivo y solo besé su mejilla. ¡Wow! Solo un beso en la mejilla fue más que suficiente para que perdiera toda la concentración. Ahora tendré que inventarme otra excusa para calmarla o Yashiro pensará que le quité su pureza.

Ren, ¿por qué tenemos que hacer todo esto? Ah, sí. Estás enamorado de la miembro número 1 de Love me. Eso lo explica todo.

 **White Day.**

Día blanco. Los chicos le devuelven a las chicas, los chocolates-no necesariamente-que les dieron en San Valentín.

Jamás, jamás he recibido un regalo en el día blanco. ¿De quién será la culpa? Ah claro, del bastardo número 1.

Yashiro-san fue uno de los primeros en darme un regalo, precioso por cierto, pero… ¿por qué Momose-san tiene un regalo de Tsuruga-san? ¿Por qué? Seguro ya le dio regalos a tooooodas las que le dieron chocolate. Claro, tú no le diste chocolate, por eso no te ha dado ni te va a dar nada. Entiéndelo. Además, no es su obligación. Total, solo soy su kouhai. Sí, sí, solo su maldita kouhai. ¿Y culpa de quién es eso? Tuya, acéptalo Kyoko. Tienes una enorme barrera sempai-kouhai entre los dos. Pero es necesario, así que te aguantas.

Bien, sigamos adelante y deja de esperar algo, por favor. Mercadotecnia, solo es mercadotecnia.

.

.

.

¿Qué le doy? He estado más de un mes pensando en eso. No me va a aceptar algo caro. O mejor dicho no me va a aceptar nada. Va a decirme que no debí molestarme en gastar dinero para ella. Por algo tuve que crear la leyenda de la Princesa Rosa. Pero si me tardo más… ¿no estará esperando algo? Yashiro-san fue quién compró los regalos que di como devolución por los chocolates y él los repartió. Pero a ella no le puedo hacer eso. ¡Nunca! Tengo que pensar en algo que le guste y en alguna otra loca historia para que lo acepte. Tiene que ser algo digno para ella, no cualquier cosa. Ella se merece más que el cielo y las estrellas. Oh, esto es tan difícil. El amor de mi vida, odia el amor. ¡Grandioso! Y no permite que me acerque demasiado a ella. De nuevo, ¡grandioso! Ni modos Ren, la amas y harás lo que sea por ella. Sigamos buscando y pensando en un buen regalo para mi linda Kyoko-chan.

Cuan equivocada estaba Kyoko al pensar que su sempai no le iba a dar nada, pero así como Ren sufrió en San Valentín, ella también tiene que sufrir un poco. ¿No es lo justo? Ya le dará un infarto y morirá de felicidad cuando le entregue el hermoso regalo que le tiene preparado. Totalmente digno para Mogami Kyoko, su Princesa Rosa, dueña de sus pensamientos. Todos sus pensamientos. Desde los puros hasta los no tan puros.

Alégrate Kyoko, tienes al gran Tsuruga Ren babeando por ti, deja de darle batazos al pobre, por favor.

.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente: ¿Tsuruga Ren sabrá nadar?

Con respecto a lo que puse arriba, preocúpense cuando ya no escriba este "próximamente" XD


End file.
